


Culpa

by RosaMacchio



Series: Poe/Leia [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, OCC - Freeform, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Sin beta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Poe Dameron siente una enorme culpa desde que sucedió con Holdo pero hay alguien que que le dirá que no es su culpa alguien que tanto admira y ama en secreto Poe. Mal resumen lo se
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Leia Organa
Series: Poe/Leia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659604
Kudos: 2





	Culpa

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: estos personajes no son míos solo la trama es mía.
> 
> Aclaración : este es mi primer Poe/Leia espero que le guste lamento las faltas de ortografía y gramaticales no tengo beta.

Culpa

Todavía no puedo creer lo que hice que clase de comandante soy, al tratar de hacer un motín en contra la Vicealmirante Holdo para tratar de salvar la tripulación de no ser destruida, pero yo casi provoco destruirlos con mi propio plan, que gran comandante soy si no fuera que la General Organa me haya disparado con el aturdimiento ahora mismo los tripulantes y yo habíamos muerto por mi estupidez y no solo eso ahora perdí la desconfianza de mi general de mi amor imposible por que si yo Poe Dameron está enamorado de la general Leia Organa y como yo le fallo haciendo un motín casi destruyendo a toda la resistencia, no merezco el título de comandante y mucho menos que sea correspondido y más por que la vicealmirante se sacrifico por nosotros para que podamos escapar, soy un traidor y lo que merezco es que sea desterrado por lo que hice no merezco ser llamado el mejor piloto de la resistencia, mi madre estará decepcionada de mí por lo que hice y en cierta manera me lo merezco por lo que hice por el daño que pude haber provocado a ver qué casi mato a todos y sobretodo desobedecer las órdenes de mi general.

Ahora estaba en mi compartimiento no quiero ver a nadie lo único que quería era estar solo en mis pensamientos y como decirle a Leia que no merezco estar e la resistencia con esos sentimientos me quedo dormido.

_Gritos escucho gritos y explosiones a mi alrededor antes de que la nave de la primera orden comenzara a disparar sus lasers a nuestra nave yo trato de llegar a mi Nave sin éxito y veo como la explosión daño el puente y veía como el amor de mi vida salía al espacio exterior y yo gritando incompetente de que no podía moverme para alcanzarla era mi culpa de no poder alcanzarla y salvarla._

  * Leia – grite despertándome de golpe antes de caerme de la cama, por la pesadilla, el mismo sueño de los últimos tres días antes de que hiciera el motín cuando la primera orden nos atacó por sorpresa después de que yo les diera caza a una de sus naves allí perdiendo la hermana de Rose, que Finn la estima mucho y que hago que casi los mate a los dos en una misión suicida otra culpa más que me consumen por completo, llevando a Finn y Rose a su muerte.



Siento que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer en mis ojos a ver qué por mis errores casi pierdo a las personas que más quiero en este mundo a Finn a BB-8, a mis compañeros pilotos, pero sobretodo a Leia, que no merezco su amor aunque se que jamás seré correspondido por ella, Leia de cualquier manera todavía ama a Han Solo, aunque ya no esté con ella, la general lo seguirá amando.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en posición fetal antes de que alguien tocaba la puerta, yo rápido me limpio mis lágrimas para ver que entraba Rey, la Jedi que nos salvó a todos en Crait.

  * ¿Poe estás bien? – pregunto preocupada definitivamente ella vio mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar.



  * Si, Rey estoy bien – respondí mintiendo, por supuesto que no estoy bien, como estarlo si ya casi mando a matar a todos por mi estupidez, veo como Rey me mira como averiguando si le estaba diciendo la verdad, con sus poderes Jedi y yo me estremezco lo que menos quiero es volver a sentir alguien dentro de mi mente de nuevo como Kylo Ren.



  * Sabes que me puedes contar lo que te sucede Poe, no es bueno guardar lo que sientes – me respondió preocupada yo le doy una pequeña sonrisa, desde que regreso a salvarnos y de que me presente con ella, nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos y eso que fue hace Tres días, pero no estoy seguro decirle la verdad de cómo me siento, aunque Rey es mi amiga no quiero que sepa lo que estuve a punto de hacer con la resistencia.



  * Gracias Rey, pero qué haces aquí pensé que estarías con Finn y Rose a ver cómo está ella después de que salvó a Finn– comenté cambiando así el tema bruscamente y veo que su mirada cambia a una seriedad.



  * Ah si la general te está buscando, debes de ir a verla de inmediato – dijo y yo me congelo no esperando que Leia me hablara, después de lo ocurrido no había visto a la general, más que nada por qué ella tenía que escribirles a la familia de los fallecidos y no he podido ir a verla aparte de qué soy un cobarde, sobretodo lo que ocurrió hace días no me he podido enfrentar a Leía.



  * Gracias Rey ahorita voy a ir a verla – comenté parándome del suelo y veo que ella se reía levemente.



  * ¿Por cierto que hacías en el suelo? -comentó burlonamente y yo le sonrió antes de ponerme mi chaqueta negra y saliendo de mis cuartos.



  * Solo me caí de la cama – respondí sonrojándome un poco ganándome una risa de Rey antes de abrazarme y yo solo me tenso antes de devolverle el abrazo.



  * Ah Poe pues deberías dejar de moverte tanto para no caerte mejor te dejo que tengo que ir a ver qué tal está Finn y Rose y no te preocupes pase lo que pase nos tienes a nosotros que somos tus amigos – eso último lo dijo cuando me abrazo y me susurró en mi oreja para apartarse e ir en dirección opuesta de mí no sin antes decirme donde estaba la general – la general está en la habitación al fondo darte prisa – grito antes desaparecer del pasillo y yo solo suspiro y comienzo a ir a mi perdición.



No se que me dirá la general, quizás ya sea hora de retirarme eso es lo que le diré pero antes quiero saber de que quiera hablar conmigo, siento que mis manos tiemblan nervioso y y siento que me voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento, para mi desgracia llegue a su puerta y llevo mi mano a la puerta y la toco, escuchando la voz amortiguada por la puerta.

  * Adelante - dijo la voz gruesa de mi general y yo solo trago saliva antes de entrar por la puerta.



Miró asombrado la habitación era muy grande y la cama era lo suficiente grande para dos persona y mi pensamiento hace que me sonroje a estar abrazado desnudo junto a la general, concéntrate Poe no estás allí para eso y mucho menos alguien tan hermosa como Leia se fijaría en alguien como tu.

  * Me querías para algo general – trate de que mi voz no saliera rota, viendo lo hermosa que estaba Leia con su vestido.



  * Si comandante por favor entra no seas tímido que no muerdo – comentó con una sonrisa pequeña pero yo solo me pongo nervioso y entro quedándome parado donde está ella sentada en una silla – por favor Dameron siéntate – siguió comentando yo solo me quedo parado.



  * Prefiero quedarme de pie general – comenté y veo como Leia suspira.



  * Y yo ordeno que te sientes tenemos mucho que hablar comandante – dijo ahora fríamente y eso hizo que me sentara de miedo, nunca había escuchado así fríamente a la general – A si me gusta Dameron sabes por qué estás aquí – comento dejando a lado su frialdad y diciéndome ahora suavemente y yo solo trago saliva nervioso mientras que veo que mis manos comenzaban moverse inquietamente.



  * Si, general - comenté sudando hace mucho que no tenía un ataque de pánico, no desde hace dos años que Kylo Ren me haya torturado en su nave solo de recordarlo hace que mi aceleración se altere como ahorita que estoy en frente de la general de mi amor imposible.



  * Y que tienes que decir Dameron, desobedeciste una orden de tu supervisor y casi acabas con nosotros ni que decir que enviaste a a Finn y a Rose en una misión suicida en que estabas pensando, que tienes que decir eso a tu favor sabes que eso hace que pueda degradarte lo sabías – me dijo otra vez elevando la voz y yo siento ya que mis ojos poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas, yo sabia que iba ser castigado por romper las reglas y me lo merezco, pero no esperando que yo sufriera un ataque de ansiedad ya que estaba respirando más de lo normal y mi corazón estaba acelerado, y al parecer Leia no lo nota.



  * Lo se y lo siento mi general, yo lo que hice fue una estupidez pero yo solo pensé en usted como mi líder y no sé qué me pasó por la cabeza cuando pensé que lo mejor sería hacer ese plan en enviar a Finn y a Rose a la nave enemiga para desactivar sus controles para que luego pudiéramos a escapar por el hyperespacio se que merezco el peor de los castigos pero solo pensé que hacía lo correcto mi general, soy un estupido y afrontare todo mi castigo como se debe mi general – conteste con voz medio rota y acelerada esperando que no se me notara en frente de mi general y por lo visto no lo noto de nuevo.



  * Tu castigo será en degradarte ya no serás comandante y estarás en confinamiento hasta que yo lo diga comprendes cadete – esa última frase me rompió mi corazón yo solo puedo asentir ya que no me salían las palabras el amor de mi vida me regreso a cadete y me lo merezco – ahora puedes retirarte a tu cuarto y por cierto no recibirás visitas hasta que yo diga lo contrario ya lo saben tus amigos y tú droide ahora váyanse Dameron – dijo fríamente y yo como robot automático obedezco y salgo en su habitación.



Cuando salgo corro directamente a mi cuarto y es allí cuando comienzo a sacar mi ataque destruyendo todo a mi alrededor no importando que me cortara con el vidrio en el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos haciendo que los vidrios se quedaran en mis palmas y veo asombrado a ver toda la sangre que caía en ellas, pero no me importo para nada, me lo merecía todo lo que pasaba fui un estupido imprudente al pensar que me iba tener una esperanza que Leía me perdonara después de todo lo que hice pero yo sabia que no sería perdonado fácil sentía que se me iba el aire, hace tiempo que no tenía un ataque de asma desde que era un niño, sufría de asma y nadie lo sabía en la resistencia y mucho menos la general si lo supiera hubiera sido protegido por ella, pero creo que si Leia lo supiera ahora no le importaría en lo más mínimo después de lo que hice ella ya no confía en mi.

Rápido salgo del baño para ir al buró de mi cama allí tenía un inhalador en caso de emergencia en caso que viniera mi asma, pero aún así estaba respirando muy deprisa ya todo veía mareado no sé si fuera por mi asma o mis manos sangrantes que ya veo doble y no podía llegar donde estaba el inhalador, lo último que escucho antes de caer al suelo es el grito de mi general, antes de perder por completo la conciencia.

No se cuando tiempo estuve dormido, hasta que de pronto me despierto de golpe al tener la pesadilla donde Leía salía volando al espacio exterior y lo primero que veo es a Leía sentada un una silla en mi habitación viéndome preocupada y con culpabilidad en su rostro y yo la miro confundido, luego observo que mi cuarto estaba ordenando como si no hubiera ocurrido cualquier desastre, el espejo del baño estaba como nuevo, pero observo en mis manos que tenía vendaje en ellas, ahora recuerdo que antes de desmayarme escuché a Leía gritar mi nombre fue entonces que ella me vio así y yo me sonrojo al saber que me encontró en esa manera devastadora.

  * ¿Como te encuentras Poe? – me pregunto con voz suave y eso me sorprendió fue la primera vez que decía mi nombre después de lo que ocurrió hace días.



  * Cansado General, que fue lo que sucedió – decía algo confundido y con la voz ronca antes de recibir un vaso de agua y con ayuda de Leía me la tomo lentamente antes dejarla a la mesa.



  * Al parecer sufriste un ataque de asma Poe, por que jamás me contaste que sufrías de ellos, la doctora Kalonia tuvo que controlar tu asma con medicamentos por qué no me lo dijiste Poe – me regañó suavemente antes de comenzar acariciar mi cabello rizado y eso me confundió bastante, lo último que recordaba fue en la forma que me grito y que me fuera a mis cuartos.



  * No quería preocuparte por ellos, lo del asma no lo había tenido desde que era un niño no tenía caso en decírtelo general – comenté agotado y aliviado a ver qué estaba conmigo a pesar que no me lo merecía a ella y su hermoso toque que estaba haciendo a mi cabello.



  * Aún así debías decírmelo me preocupo por ti Dameron más de lo que tú piensas – dijo y yo la miro asombrado – y te tengo que pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije si no fuera por mis palabras no hubieras tenido tu ataque de asma y acabarías con las manos vendadas – me dijo muy preocupada y dándome un beso en mi frente haciéndome sonrojar.



  * Me lo merezco general todo lo que provoque, no debí hacer lo que hice, pensé en lo correcto era escapar si no fue por qué me noqueaste ahora todos estaríamos muertos – comenté tristemente y arrepentido sintiendo de pronto como otra vez me faltaba la respiración ahora Leía apartó su mano a mi pelo para ponerlo en mi corazón.



  * Tranquilo Poe, a decir verdad tu idea no fue tan mala bueno un poco descabellada, pero debías confiar en mí y en Holdo antes de actuar de esa manera y no mereces lo que te dije, sé que te dolió lo que te dije Poe y me disculpo por ello y te regreso tu mando de comandante estaba muy alterada por lo que dije hace rato que no pensé que lo decía perdóname Poe por mi culpa tuviste tu ataque de asma – me dijo dándome una sonrisa arrepentida, pero no me lo merecía después del daño que provoqué .



  * No puedo aceptarlo general no después de traicionarlos lo mejor es que me dejes en exilio – comenté y veo como su mirada se vuelve aterradora antes de que me agarre sorprendido con un gran abrazo.



  * No digas estupideces Poe, se que estás arrepentido lo que hiciste, pero pensaste a que así era lo mejor y se que has cometido errores y no quiero por nada del mundo que te vayas Comandante, los errores se pueden componer y ya viste que todavía debes aprender para que algún día puedas ser un gran líder y puedas ser mi sucesor – dijo y eso me dejo en piedra más que antes ya que ella me abrazo.



  * Lo dices en serio general, no creo que pueda manejarlo después de lo que hice no sería un buen líder – comenté triste antes de ver cómo se enojaba y aún así se veía hermosa, me sonrojo al pensar en eso.



  * Solo necesitas más entrenamiento comandante sabes por qué estoy segura que lo serás, por qué te amo y confío en ti por mi vida y se que has tenido pesadillas sobre mí que tratabas de salvarme y sé que en la realidad lo harás por que eres un gran hombre Poe – me dijo yo me quedo shock no creyendo que ella me ama debo estar otra vez desmayado pero sus brazos sentía real.



  * ¿ De verdad me amas? A pesar de que casi hago que nos maten a todos tú me amas - pregunté sorprendido antes de sentir como sus manos jala de mi cara con suavidad y hace que la mire en sus hermosos ojos.



  * Por supuesto que te amo Poe Dameron y como te dije antes todos comentemos errores ya deja de culparte amor, se que estas muy arrepentido pero ya pasó se que con el tiempo lo superarás y yo te ayudaré a superar con esa culpa que te consume Poe y quiero saber si tú también me amas – me pregunto y yo la miro un segundo antes que la beso, he estado este momento durante tiempo y no quería perder la oportunidad, Leía tenía razón sé que me sentiré culpable durante un tiempo pero sé que con Leía lo superaré.



  * Yo también te amo General, siempre lo hecho desde que te vi por primera vez cuando era un niño y te dije que algún día quisiera ser tu novio lo recuerdas – dije eso muy sonrojado antes de escuchar su maravillosa risa y me da un beso en mi frente y ponga mi cabeza en su regazo y comienza acariciar mi cabello.



  * Llámame Leía, después de todo somos pareja – eso dijo sonriendo y eso hizo que me ruborizara más – Y por supuesto que me acuerdo no tendrías al menos cuatro años y me distes unas flores eras todo un encanto hasta Han se puso celoso de ti – siguió y como no olvidarlo que fue el único que estaba enojado o haciéndose el enojado por que todos se reían de mi pregunta infantil – y míranos ahora Poe ahora se te cumplo tu promesa que hiciste de niño – comenté acariciando mi pelo.



  * A pesar que no soy digno de ti Leía – por fin dije su nombre en voz alta y miro otra vez que se enojaba.



  * Cuantas veces te tengo que repetirlo Poe que dejes de echarte la culpa de lo qué pasó ya está en el pasado y así es como te amo Poe Dameron y si te vuelves a echarte la culpa no más besos hasta que lo comprendas Dameron – me dijo enojada y preocupada.



  * Si comprendido Leía – comenté antes de ver su sonrisa de nuevo antes de besarme.



  * Bueno ahora que lo comprendiste amor es hora de descansar la doctora Kalonia dijo que no debes alterarte y creo que lo hice cuando despertaste y por cierto no me respondiste cuando te perdí perdón Poe por favor perdóname por lo que te dije antes por esas horribles palabras – comento y en eso comienzo a bostezar.



  * Te perdono, si tú me perdonas Leía – comenté acurrucándome en su regazo mientras ella se enderezaba para acostarse en la cama y atrayéndome más a ella, se supone que yo debía abrazarla, pero me sentía tan bien y me gusta estar así en sus brazos, siento como sus manos acariciaban mi cabello haciendo que poco a poco cayera dormido.



  * Trato hecho Poe ahora a dormir mi Comandante que yo estaré aquí para cuidarte y prométeme que jamás me vuelvas a ocultarme de tus ataques me asusté bastante cuando te vi desmayado en tu habitación – me reprendió suavemente dándome un beso.



  * Te lo prometo Leía que te diré todo de mi – comenté cerrando los ojos.



  * Te amo mi terco Comandante Poe Dameron – me susurro y antes de dormirme le dijo lo siguiente que de seguro tendrá una sonrisa en su rostro.



  * Y yo te amo a ti mi General Leía Organa – con esas palabras acabe dormido con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro a saber que era correspondido por mi general.



Se que he cometido errores sobretodo cuando casi hago que toda la resistencia mueran, se que tendré este sentimiento de culpa por mucho tiempo pero al menos que con la ayuda de Leía Organa lo superaré y más que ahora ella me corresponde como yo a ella y me juro a mí mismo que no voy a cometer otra locura y si la hago tengo a mi General para corregirme y que me ama a pesar de mis errores me ama , y se que con la colaboración de Leía lo superaremos juntos y volveré a creer de nuevo en mí mismo y a ser ese valiente comandante con la ayuda de mi general Leía Organa.

Fin


End file.
